The present invention relates to a locking device for a detachable handrest of a stroller, which can be operated very easily for the handrest to be removed so that the stroller can be folded to a compact size for storage and transportation.
Many strollers are provided with handrests at the fronts of the seats for preventing the babies sitting in them from falling out of the strollers from the fronts, and for the babies to rest its hands on.
Referring to FIG. 5, a handrest is fixedly connected to the support rod of a stroller for the above mentioned purposes. However, it is found to have a drawback that it can""t be removed when the stroller is folded for storage and transportation, i.e. when the stroller is folded, the handrest still fitted to it will make it unable to be folded to an ideal size. And, the handrest is likely to cause inconvenience to the user when she doesn""t need it in using the stroller.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a locking device for a handrest of a stroller so that the handrest can be removed and put back.
The handrest locking device of the present invention includes two connecting tubes, and two pairs of locking members. The connecting tubes are formed ate two ends of front portion of the stroller.
The pairs of the locking members are movably received in a respective one of the tubes. The locking members have lower button parts passing through lateral holes of the tubes to show, and are pivoted to the tubes from middle portions. The locking members further have upper engaging portions movably received in recesses of inner sides of the connecting tubes. An elastic member is disposed between lower parts of each pair of locking members to bias the upper engaging portions towards the center of the connecting tube.
Thus, a handrest having engaging protrusions at two ends can be locked with the tubes by means of passing the engaging protrusions into the tubes to engage the upper engaging portions of the locking members. The handrest becomes removable when the lower button parts are pressed inwardly of the tubes for the upper engaging portions to move towards edges of the receiving recesses to disengage the engaging protrusions of the handrest.
So, the handrest can be easily removed if need be, e.g. when the stroller needs to be folded to a compact size for storage and transportation.